


Shame Season 1 Episode One: "Silicon Valley Stereotype"

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: Skam San Francisco Season 1 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM San Francisco
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Multi, Skam Season 1, This is my skam remake set in san francisco!!!, also if youre a noorhelm shipper this isnt really the fic for u lol, anyways heres my take, not going to say who is who in here, this is a willrat hate zone, ya know?, you'll find out eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien.  Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.





	1. Detached

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SKAM remake set in San Francisco. All the places mentioned are actual places in the city, so feel free to google them!

SHAME: EPISODE ONE, CLIP ONE -  _ DETACHED _

RELEASE DATE: January 28

 

Montage of clips from students’ snapchat/instagram stories, instagram feeds, and other social media mixed with online headlines, twitter moments, and news footage (wildfires, Parkland shooting, Women’s March, ICE detainee camps, etc.)

 

MATT (V.O.)

There is no longer any doubt. We live in an age unlike any other, one completely detached from the experiences of our parents. We are the only generation to spend our most formative years during the rise of the internet, and the effects of that are not hard to see. Especially here in Silicon Valley, the land of startups, Google, Apple, Elon Musk, Mark Zuckerberg. The place where getting a B plus on your math quiz is as bad as getting an F, STEM subjects reign supreme, and overachievement is the norm. We, as teenagers, are more connected than ever, and yet, in a sense, we have also become disconnected to many of the sobering realities of our “Silicon Valley bubble”. Rampant homelessness due to rising rent prices, student suicide clusters, appalling working conditions in Tesla’s factories, the uptick in gun violence, the rise of the alt-right and other white supremacist groups, all of this we have somehow managed to put at the back of our minds in favor of slapping a sticker onto our water bottles and calling it activism. We are so busy banning plastic straws that we ignore the fact that 71% of the world’s carbon emissions are caused by 100 companies. We, as teenagers, have to realize that if we don’t get up and do something soon, then we’re going to end up facing the consequences.

 

TITLE: MONDAY, 3:42 PM

 

EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL

 

The montage ends, revealing two students sitting in the courtyard of Abraham Lincoln High School in San Francisco, California. 

 

MAYA ROSEN-CLINE, our main character, sits on a bench, hands in her pockets. She is looking down at a couple of weeds sprung up in the cement.

Next to Maya sits her boyfriend, MATTHEW HWANG, who is holding a sheet of paper. He turns to her expectantly.

 

MATT

So? How was it?

 

Maya looks up, startled out of her daydream.

 

MAYA

Huh? Oh, uh, it was good.

 

MATT

Is that it? What did you like?

 

MAYA

I liked the part where you, um, talked about the student culture and stuff.

 

MATT

Really? Do you think I might have gone a little overboard with the problems at the end?

 

MAYA

I don’t know. I guess you could get rid of the plastic straw thing.

 

MATT

How did I know you’d say that?

 

Matt goes in for a kiss, but a paper flies in between their faces. It belongs to LEO JIMENEZ, fellow 10th grader and Matt’s best friend. 

 

He and Matt are now some of Maya’s only friends, and we will soon see why. 

 

Leo waves his paper around, nearly exploding with excitement.

  
  


LEO

I’m fucking sweating, y’all, look what I got on my speech!

 

He shoves his paper in front of Maya and Matt, who crane their necks to look at it.

 

MATT

Yooooo, good job! You haven’t gotten an A plus all year. What did you do, bribe Ms. Laurence?

 

LEO

Shut up, bruh, I did this myself.

 

MATT

Sure.

 

The two boys begin to playfully scuffle. 

 

BLUR OUT

 

Maya is looking at something--or someone--in the distance. The look on her face is somewhat sad, but at the same time holds a touch of anger and remorse. 

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Girl That You Love - _ Panic! At the Disco

 

CUT TO 

 

A group of girls crossing the quad in slow motion in front of Maya’s bench. They all seem to be talking to each other, lost in their own little bubble. 

 

Then, one of the girls turns her head to face the camera, and by association, Maya. It is KATYA NELSON, Maya’s former best friend, flanked by CHLOE D’CRUZ. Her face is stony, almost stoic, until it hardens into a glare.

 

Music stops.

 

BACK TO

 

Maya, who is being tapped on the shoulder.

 

LEO

Hey, Maya.

 

MAYA

Sorry, I just...spaced out for a sec. What did you say?

 

MATT

He asked what you got on your speech.

 

Maya falters, obviously uncomfortable. She has been hoping to avoid that topic.

 

MAYA

Oh! Uhh… it was really bad.

 

LEO

Come on, just tell us!

 

MAYA

(softly)

I-I got a B minus.

 

MATT

(incredulously)

Only a B minus? That’s not even that bad, babe.

 

MAYA

It is when your mom expects straight As.

 

MATT

It be like that.

 

MAYA

(to Matt)

Hey, do you want to come over to my house? My mom’s out of town again. My neighbor’s just staying during the night so I don’t get killed. 

 

Matt and Leo glance at each other. 

 

MATT

Leo and I kinda already had plans to go over to Noah’s house. I can come over tonight for dinner, though.

 

MAYA

Promise?

 

MATT 

Of course.

 

They kiss.

 

LEO

Ew. Come on, bruh, let’s go.

 

Matt waves goodbye to Maya as they walk away. We end with a shot of Maya, who watches the boys before getting off of the bench and walking offscreen.

 

FADE OUT

 


	2. I Know

SHAME: EPISODE ONE, CLIP TWO -  _ I KNOW _

RELEASE DATE: January 28

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Ocean Eyes  _ \- Billie Eilish

 

Exterior shot of Maya’s house, a typical west San Francisco home in West Portal. The house is relatively small and brown, with a small lawn in front. (2 Allston Way)

 

It is dark out, save for the light filtering through a window, leading to Maya’s room.

 

TITLE: MONDAY, 6:18 PM

 

INT. MAYA’S BEDROOM

 

Maya is sitting at her desk. It is clear that she was doing homework, but her computer screen displays Netflix, where she is scrolling through titles. 

 

Switching gears, she picks up her phone, searching for any new texts from Matt. None.

 

ANIMATION: Text to Matt reading “where ru?”

 

With a sigh, she opens Instagram and begins to scroll through her feed. She stops on a picture of Katya and Chloe. This puts a damper on her night. 

 

She taps through to Katya’s profile and hovers her thumb over the unfollow button.

 

She is interrupted by a ringing from her laptop, telling her that Leo wants to facetime. 

 

She clicks on the notification, and Leo’s face appears on screen.

 

MAYA

Hey, what’s up?

 

LEO

Not much. Procrastinating on doing Chem homework.

 

MAYA

Mood. Is Matt with you?

 

LEO

No.

 

MAYA

Wait, I thought you guys were at Noah’s house.

 

LEO

Nah, we were, but he left like 2 hours ago. I just got home.

 

MAYA

Oh, ok.

 

Maya is obviously a bit concerned by this, but she doesn’t feel like pressing the issue any further. 

 

MAYA

Hey, did you see that pic on Katya’s Instagram of her and Chloe? It’s so like, shittily facetuned, it’s hilarious.

 

She shoves her phone towards the webcam, showing the picture to Leo, who leans toward his camera to take a closer look.

 

LEO

(laughing)

Shit, you’re right.

 

MAYA

God, they’re so fucking paranoid.

 

LEO

Who?

 

MAYA

Katya and Chloe. They’re already trying to crowdfund for their shitty senior prom after-party. It’s like, y’all can calm down, ok? We aren’t even upperclassmen yet.

 

Leo attempts to respond, but his connection begins to break up. His face leaves the screen as we hear the telltale three beeps of a failed call.

 

Suddenly, Maya’s phone buzzes.

 

ANIMATION: Text from Matt reading “look outside”

 

Maya walks out of her room and pushes aside the curtains on the kitchen window. Matt is standing right outside it, his face contorted in comic agony.

 

Maya chuckles before going to unlock the door for him. He greets her with a kiss before heading down the hall to Maya’s room.

 

MATT

Thanks for unlocking the door, it’s freezing. Your neighbor would have come home to see my frozen corpse on your steps.

 

MAYA

(chuckling)

Maybe just ring the doorbell next time.

 

Matt puts his hands up in surrender.

 

MATT

Ok, ok, chill!

  
  


MAYA

Hey, where were you earlier?

 

MATT

I told you I was at Noah’s, right?

 

MAYA

Yeah. But I texted you, why didn’t you respond?

 

MATT

My phone died. I forgot to charge it last night.

 

MAYA

Don’t you have a portable charger?

 

MATT

I forgot to charge that, too.

 

MAYA

But Leo told me that you went home like an hour after you got there.

 

MATT

Yeah, but there was another BART strike. The bus came late.

 

Maya still looks skeptical.

 

MATT

Just trust me on this, ok? You know I wouldn’t lie to you.

 

MAYA

Yeah, I know.

Matt wraps an arm around Maya and pulls her down to sit next to him.

 

MATT

(jokingly)

So, besides fearing for my safety because I didn’t respond to your text, how was your afternoon?

 

MAYA

Uh, good, I guess. A lot of studying.

 

MATT

(incredulously)

Really?

 

MAYA

And Netflix.

 

MATT

There it is.

 

Maya giggles as Matt pulls her in for another, much deeper kiss. He suddenly pulls away when he hears the crinkle of his hand landing on a paper. It’s a copy of Maya’s speech.

 

MAYA

(confusedly)

What’s wrong?

 

MATT

(laughing)

Wait, wait, wait, you got a C? I thought you said you got a B minus!

 

MAYA

(groaning)

Can we please not talk about that now?

 

MATT

Fine.

 

Maya pulls him back down for another kiss.

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Ocean Eyes  _ \- Billie Eilish

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


	3. Underclassman

SHAME: EPISODE ONE, CLIP THREE -  _ MAYBE _

RELEASE DATE: January 30

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Ocean Eyes -  _ Billie Eilish

 

EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL

 

TITLE: WEDNESDAY, 9:51 AM

 

INT. AHLS LIBRARY

 

Maya is sitting alone at a table in the library during her free period, trying to complete her math homework. She gets stuck on multiple problems, eventually giving up and turning to her copy of  _ To Kill a Mockingbird. _

 

Suddenly, two theater kids, DUNCAN and AMELIA, take a seat at Maya’s table.

 

DUNCAN

Hey stranger!

 

AMELIA

Hi!

 

Maya is a bit bemused. She has seen these kids on campus before, but has absolutely no clue who they are, their names, or what they’re doing talking to her.

 

MAYA

Hi.

 

AMELIA

We were just stopping by to say that the Thespian Club is hosting its first fundraiser of the semester this Saturday! 

 

DUNCAN

We rented out The Make-Out Room for the party. There’ll be a DJ and Open Mic performances.

 

MAYA

Sounds pretty cool. 

 

DUNCAN

So will you come?

 

MAYA

Uh, maybe. I’d have to check with my mom.

 

DUNCAN

You should come! This fundraiser is like, the only party that Sophomores get invited to. Want to not be a nerd underclassman? Then come.

 

Maya is a bit startled at the firmness of Duncan’s speech.

 

MAYA

Um...

 

AMELIA

If you don’t know yet, I can put my number in your phone and text you the details later.

 

MAYA

Uh, sure. What’s your name?

 

AMELIA

Oh, I’m Amelia, and that’s Duncan.

 

Maya pulls out her phone and goes into her contacts, adding a new one with the name  _ Amelia _ , before handing the phone to Amelia to put in her number.

 

AMELIA

Here you go!

 

Amelia hands the phone back to Maya.

 

AMELIA

Text me as soon as you know if you can come, ok?

 

MAYA

Ok.

 

Amelia and Duncan bounce away from Maya’s table, sauntering over to their next victim as Maya watches, giggling, before turning back to her work.

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Ocean Eyes -  _ Billie Eilish

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


	4. Popularity Contest

SHAME: EPISODE ONE, CLIP FOUR -  _ POPULARITY CONTEST _

RELEASE DATE: January 31

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Uninvited -  _ Mallrat

 

Opening shot of busy intersection, buses passing by, street lights changing.

 

TITLE: THURSDAY, 7:39 AM

 

EXT. SIDEWALK

 

Maya and Matt walk side by side on their way to school. Matt is gesticulating animatedly, obviously in the throes of a rant.

 

MATT

I swear to god, Oliver  _ fucking _ Kim is the most annoying goddamn person in the entire school. Like, we were in Chem yesterday, and you know how Mr. Miller makes us put our phones in those cubby things during class? 

 

Maya nods.

 

MATT

Well, when I went to the bathroom, Oliver decided to fuck with me by taking my phone out and hiding it in the tissue box. Obviously, at the end of class I lose my shit because I think my phone’s been stolen, and I just end up looking like a dumbass in front of him and all his friends. I honestly think I’m the most pathetic fucking outcast in the entire school. I mean it’s not like--

 

MAYA

Can you stop for a sec? I just wanna ask you something.

 

Matt looks a bit irritated at being interrupted, but lets her continue. 

  
  


MATT

Sure, babe.

 

Maya fidgets with the straps on her backpack.

 

MAYA

I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Thespian Club party fundraiser thing on Friday night. 

 

MATT

What, why? Since when do you hang out with the theatre kids? 

 

MAYA

I don’t really, I just got invited. Everyone’s going, it’s the only party like this that sophomores get invited to. It’s a really good way to get to know the upperclassmen, especially since we’ll be juniors next year. 

 

MATT

Come on, are you really this desperate to become more popular or whatever?

 

MAYA

I'm not!

 

MATT

Then why do you want to go to this stupid party so badly?

 

MAYA

Ugh, I don't know! Please, can you just come with me? I promise it won’t be that bad. Maybe it’ll even be fun.

 

Matt thinks for a moment before smiling begrudgingly.

 

MATT

Fine. But I’ll only come if you let Leo come with us to Lake Tahoe.

 

MAYA

But--

 

MATT

Look, I know it was just supposed to be you and me, but I feel kind of bad for Leo, you dig? He won’t have anything to do over the weekend. He’s my friend, I don’t want to leave him alone. You could invite a friend too, if you want.

 

Maya looks away in embarrassment. She knows perfectly well that she doesn’t have a friend to invite. 

 

MATT

Hey, hey, it’s ok. 

 

Matt gives her a quick peck on the lips.

 

MATT

Are you really sure you’re ok with letting Leo come with us?

 

MAYA

Yeah, it’s fine, I guess. Leo’s cool.

 

As the pair nears the school, Leo runs up to them, sliding in to walk next to Matt. 

 

LEO

What’s that you were saying about me?

 

MATT

Oh, we were just talking about how we want you to come down to Tahoe with us during ski week next week. 

 

LEO

Bruh, really? That’s great!

 

MAYA

But only if you come to the Thespian Club party tomorrow night.

 

LEO

Sorry, but we can’t.

 

MATT

Wait, really? Why not?

 

LEO

We have tickets to see Kendrick Lamar tomorrow night, remember?

 

MATT

Oh my god, I completely forgot, I’m such a dumbass. Babe, I’m so sorry.

 

MAYA

Are you fucking serious?

 

MATT

I completely forgot, babe, I swear.

 

MAYA

Sure you did. Just like how you forgot to charge your phone the other night.

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Uninvited -  _ Mallrat

 

Maya storms off, stomping up the stairs to the school’s main entrance.

 

Matt and Leo look at each other with concern before Matt runs off after her. 

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


	5. You're Such A Thot

SHAME: EPISODE ONE, CLIP FIVE -  _ YOU’RE SUCH A THOT _

RELEASE DATE: February 1

 

Opening shot of Maya sitting slouched on her bed. She looks disheveled, wearing her pajamas with her hair all over the place. Her laptop is on her lap, and she’s watching The End of the F***ing World on Netflix. Her hand is buried in a bag of chips.

 

TITLE: FRIDAY 6:22 PM

 

(ALYSSA - AUDIO FROM SHOW)

_ Sometimes, everything is suddenly really simple. It’s like everything shifts in a moment. And you step out of your body, out of your life. You step out and you see where you are really clearly.  _

 

As the monologue from her laptop continues, Maya’s eyes rest on a polaroid of her, Katya and Chloe at the Museum of Ice Cream that is resting on the corkboard on her wall. Maya’s expression shifts to one of regret, perhaps even shame.

 

(ALYSSA)

_ You see yourself, and you think: Fuck. This. Shit. _

 

In a sudden burst of determination, Maya slams her laptop closed and hops off of her bed.

 

MUSIC CUE: _ Lowlife -  _ Poppy

 

Cut to a montage of Maya preparing to go to the party. She gets in and out of the shower, dries off, pulls a brush through the knots. She sighs as her curls start to frizz only minutes after drying her hair. She then rolls a can of beer out from under her bed, and cracks it open before walking over to her closet, cycling through outfits before deciding on a black long-sleeve off-the shoulder top and a red denim mini skirt. She struggles to apply her eyeliner correctly, but after 3 failed attempts she gets it right and puts on some red liquid lipstick. Finally, the music cuts out and she heads out her bedroom door, only to come back in a moment later, realizing that she forgot her bag. 

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Dancing’s Not a Crime -  _ Panic! At the Disco

 

Cut to shots of the raging party at the Make-Out Room, a dance club in the Mission District. Glittering streamers hang from the ceiling as kids dance, throw back drinks, and blow clouds of vape smoke after taking hits on Juuls. Maya stands near the entrance, looking understandably overwhelmed. Before she can turn back around and go home, Amelia and Duncan over to her.

 

AMELIA

Hey! You made it!

 

DUNCAN

I had a feeling that she would.

 

MAYA

(sheepish)

Hey, guys.

 

The group stands around in an awkward silence for a short moment before Duncan speaks up.

 

DUNCAN

This song is such a bop, right?

 

AMELIA

Come dance with us!

 

Before Maya can say anything else, Amelia grabs her by the hand and drags her to the crowded dance floor. The group dances awkwardly together. Duncan and Amelia are significantly more into it than Maya, who has stopped dancing altogether. She has spotted Katya dancing with Chloe and her squad. She gives Maya a stony glare before moving to stand at the bar. Maya decides to break away and try to talk.

 

AMELIA

Hey, where are you going?

 

MAYA

I’m just, um - I saw someone I knew back at the bar. I just wanna say hi.

 

DUNCAN

Come back to us, ok? 

 

Maya throws him a pair of awkward finger guns before walking to the bar and standing next to Katya, who promptly turns away from her. Maya fidgets for a second before speaking up.

 

MAYA

Katya? ( _ beat.)  _ Kat, please, just...just hear me out.

 

Katya refuses to turn around, but Maya hasn’t given up just yet. 

 

MAYA

Look, I know things have been difficult between us. But I’m really, really sorry, and I just--I don’t know why you won’t accept my apology. I just want all of this to be over. I want everything to be like how it was last semester.

 

Maya looks down awkwardly during the moment of silence that follows. Suddenly, Katya turns around. 

 

KATYA

(bitterly)

If you were actually sorry, then you’d stop acting like such a snake bitch. And next time, you might want to check out what you're wearing  _ before  _ you leave the house. I mean, that wannabe-instagram model skirt? God, you’re such a thot.

 

MAYA

Katya, I--

 

Maya is cut off by Chloe, who comes up and whispers something into Katya’s ear. The pair walks off, leaving Maya alone. But not for long, as REINA KANO, a stylish, clever Japanese-American girl walks up next to Maya and leans back against the bar. 

 

REINA

You know, statistically speaking, girls who call other girls thots are about 79% more likely to become pregnant before they’ve finished high school.

 

Maya looks startled to see this bold stranger standing next to her, but she chuckles nonetheless.

 

MAYA

Really?

 

REINA

No, I just made it up. But it would be nice if it were true. Who was that girl, anyway?

 

MAYA

Nobody.

 

REINA

She didn’t look like nobody.

 

MAYA

She’s--she’s an old friend.

 

Reina looks unconvinced, but doesn’t want to make this girl uncomfortable. 

 

REINA

Uh-huh. So, since I’m assuming that your given name isn’t “thot”, what is it?

 

Maya really laughs at this. She’s starting to like this girl.

  
  


MAYA

(laughing)

It’s Maya.

 

REINA

Nice to meet you, Maya. I’m Reina. Like from Percy Jackson. But Japanese.

 

Maya smiles wider. She gets the reference. 

 

MAYA

Nice to meet you too. (beat.) 

Do you wanna go onto the dance floor or something?

 

REINA

Oh, I would if I could, but I was just about to leave, actually. My cousin just called me, he says he wants me to come back home. I hope I see you again sometime, though!

 

MAYA

Yeah, me too. Have a good night.

 

Reina walks away from the bar and out into the lobby. All of the confidence that Maya had felt when talking to Reina seems to have disappeared, and she starts thinking about what Katya said. 

 

Cut to Maya in the women’s restroom, attempting to scrub the red lipstick off of her lips. She’s about to reach for another paper towel when she hears a sniffling sound coming from one of the stalls. She peeks in the farthest one to see HAILEY MOORE, a girl with light brown, curly hair to her shoulders who is hunched over on the toilet, wiping tears off of her face. 

 

MAYA

Hey, are you ok?

 

Hailey looks up and nods. 

  
  


MAYA

Are you sure? Do you want me to get somebody to come and talk to you?

  
  


HAILEY

(sniffling)

C-can you get Nick?

 

MAYA

Nick?

 

HAILEY

Yeah.

 

MAYA

Ok. I’ll get Nick for you. 

 

Maya walks out of the bathroom and back into the chaos of the club before realizing that she has no idea what Nick looks like. She tracks down Amelia (who is now dancing with a blond girl Maya hasn’t seen before), shouting to be heard over the music.

 

MAYA

Hey, do you know where Nick is?

 

AMELIA

Nick Martin?

 

MAYA

Uh, yeah.

 

AMELIA 

He’s over by the speakers next to the stage.

 

MAYA

Thanks!

 

Maya shoves her way through the crowd to get to the stage, where NICHOLAS MARTIN is dancing with his friends. Maya taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

 

MAYA

Excuse me, are you Nick?

NICK

(baffled)

Yeah, why?

 

MAYA

There’s a girl crying in the bathroom who says she want you to come talk to her. 

 

Nick is extremely confused, but he thinks this is just Maya’s plan to hook up with him, so he goes along with it.

 

NICK

Ok, sure.

 

Nick follows Maya all the way to the women’s restroom, where she is surprised to see Hailey talking to an Indian girl with her hair tied back in a bright blue scrunchie, NIKITA SHARMA.

 

NIKITA

Girl, I swear to god they don’t fucking deserve you. I mean, If they don’t appreciate you now, they sure as hell aren’t--

 

MAYA

(interrupting)

Hey, I got Nick for you.

 

HAILEY

What? Nick’s right here.

 

Maya looks between Nikita and Nicholas and realizes that she has made quite a big mistake. 

 

NIKITA

Hey.

 

NICHOLAS

Wait, your name is Nick, too? Tight!

 

The two Nicks give each other a quick fist bump. Maya, embarrassed at her mistake, takes the opportunity to leave. 

 

MAYA

Well, I guess I kind of fucked up. I’ll just--I’ll just go. 

 

NICHOLAS

Hold up, where are you going? I thought you wanted to hang out. Don’t be such a dicktease.

 

Maya ignores him, and keeps walking. All she wants is to go home. She picks up her backpack from an empty table and heads for the door. She glances back one last time at Ingrid, who gives her the middle finger. 

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ when the party’s over  _ \- Billie Eilish

 

She walks out the door and turns to see Amelia and the blond girl she was dancing with furiously making out. She smiles and shakes her head, walking farther and farther away from the noise of the club before sitting down inside the bus station to go home. She pulls out her phone to see a text from Matt.

 

TEXT: hope you had fun at the party. love u 💖💗💕💓

 

Maya gives a half smile before turning off her phone as the bus pulls in.

 

FADE OUT

 

CREDITS

 

END OF EPISODE ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first episode! The entire second episode will most likely be uploaded later today (the first two episodes were already completed when I started uploading them), so feel free to check that out as well! I plan to have at least 10 episodes in Season 1, maybe more. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first ever post on here so comments, feedback, and constructive criticism are all super super super highly appreciated!


End file.
